order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Messier 22
Messier 22: The Blue Star Name '''Messier 22 (aka M22) '''Powers '''Gravity and Energy Pulses '''Influences '''Black Holes, Love and Sisterhood '''Weapon '''Magical Arrows '''Fuku Light and frilly with only a single armored middle section (covered in lace). It almost looks like she is going out to a party instead of to battle (well, except for her shoes!). She has two broaches - one for her association with the Red Star Sisterhood and the other her own broach and symbol. Transformation Messier Star Power, Make-Up! ''M22, when not transformed, appears as a princess. To transform, she takes the broach she wears around her wrist and holds it out in front of her as she cries out her transformation phrase. The broach explodes with ribbons as they engulf her and create her fuku. '''Group Attack' Catastrophic Black Drift! '' M22, with the help of some Red Star Sisters or her Court, can create a black hole to suck up her enemies into an alternate dimension (shown above - she cannot choose where they go). She can do this with and without an arrow, but without an arrow means she may throw her own sisters (or herself) into an alternate dimension. '''Personal Ability' Galactic Vortex! M22 is able to gather energy around her into a vortex that can pull creatures or other objects to her. These creatures and objects are trapped until she releases them. This ability allows her to trap her foes so her sisters or court can better attack and defeat them. Personal Attack 1 Blaze Pulse Blast! M22 is capable of summoning forth energy pulses that can both crush and throw her enemies. She uses this power with her outstretch hands (two hands is crushing power while one hand gives her the ability to throw her enemies backwards). Personal Attack 2 When Sailor M22 touches her broach, a magical arrow appears. She does not need a bow to let these arrows fly, and because they are magical arrows, she has an infinite supply of them. She can, using only the will of her mind, summon an arrow (or series of arrows) to blast her enemies. Her arrows glow brighter the more power she infuses them with, and once they glow blue, they can explode with the force of dynamite when they hit. If she dies not hold her arrows until they glow blue, they shock their targets with bursts of energy when they hit. Weapons M22 can summon arrows and shoot them off as though she were using an invisible bow. On the Influence of Black Holes and her Powers The great blue star, Messier 22, is surrounded by black holes. The gravitational pull it resists is immense. The blue star draws from the area around it her own powers, thus the star is mostly influenced by the black holes and gravity of the system it was born in. Messier 22 can use the power of black holes and gravity because of her innate ability to resist their pull. She does not have the ability to control their output however. This means that she cannot decide to where objects end up that are sucked into the black holes she creates nor can she always control how strong a black hole will be that she creates. With her powers come a great deal of responsibility as she could potentially create a black hole to help suck in an enemy to save a planet but suck the planet into the black hole instead... Princess Lyra Name 'Lyra '''Eyes '''Purple '''Hair ' Dark brown with Red lowlights 'Skin ' White, moderately tanned 'Height ' 5' 6" 'Weight ' 131 pounds '''Build Slim / Very Busty in the Chest :3 Personality '''Princess M22 is a very quiet and calm woman. Most of her strength to use the powers of her arrows comes from an internal strength and foritude - her will to create a devastating attack from nothing is short of spectacular. Despite being a princess, Lyra uses most of her time in battle alongside her court of 6 planetary senshi and her older sister, Sailor NGC 6656. Very few know that M22 and NGC 6656 are sisters outside the planetary court. Lyra does not like being 'protected' as she feels she is strong enough to protect herself and instead typically sends her guards away to more serious missions (and often ends up joining in herself). '''A day in the life of Lyra Messier 22, aka Princess Lyra though few call her this, is a logical young woman who stands at the right hand of her elder sister, NGC 6656 and helps govern the Red Stars under NGC 6656. She is also responsible for governing her own blue star and planets. Messier 22 would much rather fight than give orders though and is not often seen out of her senshi fuku. On some rare occasions, Messier 22 appears before her people and comrades as Princess Lyra in her royal gown and beaded crown. She once looked jealously at her sister Scarlet for being born first and receiving the powers the Red Star Sisterhood from their mother instead of her. But her desire to fight awoke the sleeping heart of the blue star Messier 22. The proud star filled Princess Lyra with it's power and she transformed into Messier 22. This power also awoke the sleeping starseeds in the six planets that spun around the great blue star creating six new senshi who devote themselves to serving and protecting their princess, Messier 22. Several years after her first transformation, after many long hours of practice with her sister and inner court of planetary senshi, a sickening cold swept through their home. There was a great evil nearby. A warrior approached NGC 6656 requesting that she join a new alliance of warriors, the Messier Sisterhood, and help contain and destroy this evil now known to be the Ice Queen Isolde. NGC 6656 declined but Princess Lyra, eager to flex her warrior muscles, accepted and joined the ranks among the Messier Sisterhood. She and her six planetary senshi helped to defeat Ice Queen Isolde and returned triumphantly. Her sister, NGC 6656, eventually also joined the fight in an effort to protect her younger sister (to Messier 22's embarrassment and dismay). Even though Messier 22 prefers fighting, she is no stranger to her royal duties. Every waking hour she is not in battle is spent preparing for battle either by helping her sister and the Red Star Sisters train or by strategizing with her own inner court of planetary senshi... Sailor Bayer, "Princess, what of the opening near the darkspace by Nunki?" Sailor Nunki, "What of the opening on the face of Sailor Bayer? ... Really now, Sailors Uma 2 and 3 are covering the darkspace at my borders..." Princess Lyra giggles... Sailor Bayer, "Look Nunki, all I am saying is that there is a big opening with only two senshi guarding. Just accept that it isn't as safe as it should be." Sailor Kaus, "Ugh. The both of you. I will send Sailor Uma 5 to help since I don't need her right now. Will that settle this argument?" Princess Lyra, "Hush all three of you. Sailors Uma 2 and 3 are doing a wonderful job but have been doing this job for months now alone. I think it is time we switched up the ranks among the Uma Senshi. After speaking with my sister, she will spare Sailors Lyre 12 and 20 to take their place under Sailor Nunki. And Sailor Uma 6 will part ways with Sailor Ascella to oversee the Lyre Senshi which will give more protection for that area of deadspace." Sailor Nunki, "Oh yes, that is wonderful! Having two of the Lyre Senshi will be nice." Sailor Bayer and Kaus, "But won't that cause a problem in the search for the Dragon Mother?" Princess Lyra, "Oh whatever." *giggles* "NGC 6656 has been looking for the Dragon Mother to exact her revenge for a decade now, even during the war with Ice Queen Isolde. If she can spare senshi for war, she can spare them to protect her people. Let's just all be thankful the Dragon Mother has not returned with her hoard." Sailor Kaus, "And pray she never does..." *all nods in agreement* ... Princess Lyra, "Well that is enough of that! Lets go see how Sailor Ascella and Sailor Arkab are making with our training room repairs after Sailor Rukbat's last display of raw power..." *she frowns* "Hopefully everything is ready. I am done with this dress, these shoes and ... Let's go flex some muscles ladies!!!" ' The Blue Star Festival "Lyra? ... Lyra what are you doing?" The little brown-haired princess looked up at her mother and sighed out of jealously, "Mother, why am I not worthy to be a senshi?" The tall woman looked at her two daughters... Scarlet comfortably sleeping after a long day of festivities... Lyra staring at the blue star Messier 22 with nothing but hope and desire... "Lyra, the blue star is very powerful and will only choose someone who is worthy and ready." She must choose her words carefully as her little girl's dreams are at stake here, "I know you are worthy of being Messier 22. But you just aren't ready yet. Someday sweetie. Someday. And when that day comes, the six guardians will awake to serve you and charge into battle crying out your name. And I will still be as proud to call you my daughter as I am now." The tall woman patter her daughter on the head and headed out of the room, glancing back one last time to see a smile on Lyra's face as she gazed at the bright blue star. ...' Why the Blue Star Festival is her favorite holiday... Lyra won't lie about - it is all about her! Or at least it is now. She didn't always love this holiday... It simply came and went with her not gaining any senshi powers. The year that she was chosen by the Blue Star (Messier 22) to become a senshi was the year she fell in love with the festival. She'll never forget how she felt proud of herself for the first time and how she gained the six best friends she has ever known. Now instead of just watching, she helps with the set up, decorations and participates in every possibly festivity she can make it to. Each year, she gives a speech, and her and her court of senshi do a display of their powers. Each year is a different combination of powers with amazing results! And each year, instead of celebrating and wishing for a new Messier 22 to be born, the people celebrate Lyra, the first senshi guardian chosen by the Blue Star to be Messier 22 in over 100 years! The Court of Messier 22 The Inner Court Sailor Rukbat Sailor Nunki Sailor Ascella Sailor Kaus Sailor Arkab Sailor Bayer T'he Outer Court' Sailor Uma 2 Sailor Uma 3 Sailor Uma 4 Sailor Uma 5 Sailor Uma 6 Messier 22's Wish to fight with the Sisterhood The Princess under the Red Star was approached when the Messier Alliance was still forming. Though no war was upon them, the need to build an alliance to protect against possible evils was a great undertaking that Lyra wanted to be part of. With the blessing of her sister, Messier 22 joined the newly formed alliance and began to work with her own courts independently as whispers of a terrible evil in the Dream World began to be heard... Amazing Fanart of Messier 22 8fb54ec977870fff3d2d4aace6eeafca-d7bmg73.png|M22 Into the Dark by Lantiis 22_times_2_by_crimsonsmouse-d6var3c.png|Friends by PhiMouse aceo__messier_22_by_re_pyper-d8a0oet.png|M22 ACEO by Re-Pyper af54e1e6b3d402ac468dacc82aa96c3c-d88v8ho.png|M22 Transforming by Lantiis b2aecabad275e0002eb788f9f7b4a190-d8mahvq.png|Powered Up M22 for MMA Example by Lantiis c__m22_by_re_pyper-d7e982y.png|M22 Sitting by Re-Pyper chibi5_by_xsugar_zoozoo-d6xm4hw.png|M22 Cutie by xsugar-zoozoo com__fire_and_black_holes_by_stefbani-d76o8pd.png|Sisters by Stefbani for the lantis 2 copy.jpg|Sisters by Parikuu messier_22__sloan_edition_by_sir_frog-d8lwysu.jpg|Sloan M22 by Sir-Frog miss_messier_pageant__qualifier_bad_example_by_the_lantiis-d74qmu6.png|Hello by Lantiis pc_sailor_messier_22_by_annemarie1986-d6rz9c5.jpg|Sweet M22 by AnneMarie request___messier_22_by_reminel-d6uh9lg.png|Cute Chibi M22 by Reminel s3_by_yukimiyasawa-d70knpp.png|Adorable Chibi M22 by Yukimiyasawa ss_the_lantiis__by_lilyumi_chan-d7290m4.jpg|Fight by Lilyumi-chan Category:Messier Category:Lantiis